


Dare to Fall

by SongsofSecrets



Series: The Direction of a Heartbeat [1]
Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Possible Character Death, Tragic Romance, based of the Sekiro Manga series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: "What did you do to me, monk?""Eh?" piped out from the man, silver pupils widening in puzzlement before adding mildly, "Former monk if you must mention that...I am a mere surgeon presently.""Well, that does not change the matter, what did you do to me?!""Whatever do you mean?" The surgeon replied, cocking his head to the side with a perplexed look.~*Based on the Sekiro manga series*~





	Dare to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2 
> 
> (This series is a collective of small ficlets of varying sizes to expand character development as well as time gaps)

** _l._ **

The man grunted in agitation, sitting along the glistening stream. He winced as he removed the gauze away from the gash it concealed. The worn linens were a tan hue with blotches of scarlet. It reminded him of— 

"Urgh, cocky bastard!" the man cursed in frustration.  _ Why was that guy even wandering around here? Let alone proceed to be persistent on tending to every scrape or gash... _

_ Does he not have a temple to go pray at or some experi—? _

"Something the matter, dear friend?" 

The brigand’s head whipped around, his sharp eyes peering over his shoulder to glare at just the man who plagued his head. A warmth spread across his cheeks as he met the grey irises. He excused the sudden heat as being out in the sun too long,  _ perhaps a skin burn _ . His eyes followed the other until the white-clad man crouched next to him observing the gash attentively. 

"What did you do to me, monk?"

"Eh?" piped out from the man, silver pupils widening in puzzlement before adding mildly, "Former monk if you must mention that...I am a mere surgeon presently."

"Well, that does not change the matter, what did you do to me?!" 

"Whatever do you mean?" The surgeon replied, cocking his head to the side with a perplexed look. 

“Tsk!” The Ashina soldier heaved in agitation, a hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose whilst his eye's screwed shut. He couldn't look at the surgeon— no,  _ refused _ . Blurting out with a flustered expression, “Why do I keep wasting my time with you?! I can't get you out of mind!”

A stagnated silence settled between them, the surgeon’s calm gaze never leaving the brigand. A lone brow raised as his eyes peeked open to glance back over to the smaller man. Kodou didn’t mean to say that out loud, his cheeks flushed into a deep scarlet color. 

Nothing happened. 

The younger man was ready to bumble something to weasel his way out of the suffocating tension when suddenly a laugh rang out in his ears. It was the surgeon; he was doubled over in a fit of giggles. With a growl, Kodou stood and with a swift dip he scooped up the despicable man in his arms. A yelp sounded in surprise and before he could react, the surgeon was cradled before being tossed out towards the deep stream they resided near. 

Kodou chuckled, hearing the spatting curses and death threats marked with his name. Maybe...this wasn’t so bad— _ **Them**. _

**Author's Note:**

> Many more works coming soon~   
Please feedback!


End file.
